No Home
by Hesperos D
Summary: Hay algo primario, quizá incluso repulsivo, en la forma en la que sus entrañas se remueven, y gritan por algo que no debería desear. Pero, él lo hace. Harvest Moon. Qrowby. ADVERTENCIAS ADENTRO.


**Pareja:** _Qrwo Branwen/ Ruby Rose_

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY _no me pertenece._

 **Advertencia:** _Esto tiene relaciones con menores de edad. Ademas de incesto psicológico. (¿Eso existe incluso?) Si no le gusta no lo lea. Cualquier clase de comentario de odio sera eliminado inmediatamente._

 **Resumen:** _Hay algo primario, quizá incluso repulsivo, en la forma en la que sus entrañas se remueven, y gritan por algo que no debería desear. Pero, él lo hace._

 **Notas:** _El Qrowby es mi OTP en esta serie del carajo. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni idea, un día apareció la idea, entonces me gusto, y no me voy a detener por nada del mundo. Putos todos. En otro apartado, creo que simplemente me agrada pensar en Ruby como el refugio de Qrow. Uno en el que él no desea apoyarse. Ya. Eso es todo._

* * *

 _._

No Home

 **.**

Hay algo,

Piensa Qrow, en el ademan que tiene al caminar, hay algo en la forma en la que su cabello se revuelve cuando baila en la manera precisa, aún, descontrolada que le enseño hace un par de años.

Hay algo, en el rojizo tono, aterrador y profundo que encuentra en los ojos de los Grimm a los que destroza, justo antes de que se conviertan en polvo dejando estelas de destrucción y muerte a su paso.

Hay algo, que hace que sus ojos, turbios en el alcohol amargo, hace que su cabeza giré, y su cuerpo tiemble en anticipación.

Qrow lo ha negado el tiempo suficiente.

Es primario, sucio y sin edulcorar.

No se molesta en servirse otra copa, bebe directamente de la botella, y sale del bar dejando un puñado de billetes con algo demasiado carmín como para ser otra cosa aparte de sangre.

El sol le da en el rostro, con tanta fuerza que desearía volver a entrar al oscuro nicho del bar en el que estaba. Sin embargo, huele a tormenta y es imposible que no vaya hoy a casa. Bueno, la casa de Tai, y de Yang, y de Ruby...

Pensándolo bien, Qrow preferiría cualquier lugar antes que ir a casa.

Si es que aún tiene una.

.

Es por eso que toma el camino largo, demasiado ebrio para ver por dónde camina, y sobrecalificado para la vida civil, por lo tanto, no tropieza. Un hombre roto y sucio que bien podría quedarse en el fondo del bosque dónde nadie volviese a molestar.

Bajaría cada dos meses al pueblo, tomaría una copa, se informaría de la aparición de algún Grimm, entonces tras llenar su cuota mensual de interacción humana, volaría de regreso a casa, y dormiría y puliría a Harbinger hasta el cansancio.

Qrow sonríe, no suena como un mal plan.

Es por ese motivo que cuando sus brazos están llenos por el aroma ahora usual de las rosas, lo toma lo suficientemente desprevenido como para tropezar. Cae sobre su espalda al igual que los niños que apenas aprenden a caminar.

Eso no había pasado desde que Raven lo sorprendió, a los seis años con una espada de madera, demasiado afilada como para ser una simple rama cualquiera, siendo empujada de manera tentadora contra su garganta.

Pero está no es una espada. Es una sonrisa centelleante, como los ojos plateados que lo observan.

Hay afectó y adoración descarada en esos ojos, y Dioses, le bastaría contar con los dedos de una mano el número de personas que lo han mirado de esa forma exacta.

Una. Sólo una.

—Hola tío Qrow. —Dice ella. Presionándose más profundamente contra su pecho, contra las heridas invisibles que se abren y supuran cada vez que ella está cerca—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—No. —Dice, una mentira practicada.

No hay ni un solo momento en el que deje de pensar en ella, o de soñar con ella. Sea la clase de sueños que sean.

—Yo sí, bastante, Yang y papá también.

Qrow teme que sus manos se conviertan en garras, aun así, cede y pasa el brazo afianzándolo contra la cintura de su sobrina. Agradece al cielo que el vestido sea negro.

De otra forma las marcas de sus manos estarían en toda su persona, alargadas y perversas, quizás es el alcohol, pero su control lo traiciona. Una mano traicionera se desliza por el cuello de Ruby.

El cabello de Summer era más largo, recuerda. Era imposible ver su nuca, ella lo lleva corto, Qrow sabe que es un área sensible. La ha conocido el tiempo suficiente como para comprobarlo de primera mano. También sabe que, si estuviera de mejor humor, podría dejarla en la sumisión con unas cuantas cosquillas en los costados.

Pero, hoy no. Eso era antes. Mucho antes de que este sentimiento repugnante tomará forma, o incluso nombre.

Ruby se estremece.

Esta vez no hay ninguna sonrisa cálida contra su clavícula.

Hay algo primario, quizá incluso repulsivo, en la forma en la que sus entrañas se remueven, y gritan por algo que no debería desear.

Pero, él lo hace.

.

Incluso así, Ruby simplemente suelta una risita infantil y se tumba a su lado. Ignorante de todo el esfuerzo que hace para seguir siendo el hombre decente y honesto que nunca ha sido.

Un muslo pálido rozando contra su pantalón de mezclilla. Un cuerpo cálido a su lado. Una respiración suave pero incansable de una boquita veloz que le narra cada uno de los pequeños chismes de Signal.

Qrow odiaría una charla de estas de estas con cualquier otra persona. Pero está es Ruby, ella es la única que intenta además de lograr con maestría contar ese tipo de nimiedades al entrelazarlas con humor.

Un humor blanco, y optimista.

Es en el medio de la historia de Tai tratando de conseguir un descuento en el mercado, usando como excusa la avería del auto, que la mente de Qrow empieza a divagar.

Quizás no necesita llegar a casa se dice a sí mismo antes de que sus ojos se diluyan en el azul incansable.

Quizás solo necesita escuchara voz de Ruby entre la bruma hasta que el camino sea claro.

Quizás solo necesita dormir un rato.

.

Cuando Qrow despierta, está algo confundido, primero porque no recuerda haber comprado una almohada tan buena. Y segundo porque su Semblanza no debería ser tan poderosa como para tumbarle el techo de la casa.

—No soy una almohada Tío Qrow.

—¿Ruby?

—¿Sí?

—Apaga el sol.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Y una risa como campanas bruñidas llena el bosque. Si pudiera despertar con algo como eso, cada mañana. Qrow estaría agradecido.

Ella respira profundo, y desde que Qrow no se ha movido de su posición en el regazo de Ruby, puede sentirlo.

—Papá ya debe estar en casa, —murmura, una mano pálida teñida suavemente en el barniz del verano le acaricia el rostro—. Yang también debe estar a punto de llegar, será una sorpresa si te llevo a casa. Ellos seguro no te están esperando.

—¿Tú me esperas, Ruby? —Pregunta Qrow, incapaz de morderse la lengua.

Es culpa del sol, se dice, de la falsa calma, y él estado de elación que lo hacen ser peligrosamente honesto. Deja que su mirada se desvíe, el ocaso es una escena bastante atractiva.

Pero, cuando la respuesta llega lo sobresalta.

—Todos los días, Qrow.

Y hay algo abierto y crudo en los ojos plateados de Ruby Rose.

Algo que Summer Rose nunca tuvo.

No dirigido a él, al menos.

.

La mano de Ruby Rose es cálida contra la suya. Manos suaves, aún con callos en los puntos exactos en los que la carne se encuentra con la guadaña.

Caminan juntos a casa y sin mediar ni una sola palabra. Porque sinceramente, Qrow nunca ha sido bueno con ellas. No más allá del sarcasmo, y una que otra arenga poco útil y bastante pesimista.

Pero Ruby se ve feliz simplemente de tomar su mano, y a Qrow no le importa demasiado darle unas gotas de afecto a su sobrina.

.

Taiyang se ve sorprendido al verlo entrar por la puerta.

Aun así, se las arregla para acomodar otro plato de estofado a la Xiao-Long, es tan bueno como lo recordaba en sus días de Beacon. Aunque, los ingredientes siguen siendo difusos e impronunciables.

Ruby está a punto de atragantarse con la historia de la falda, y Yang le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda, no es la primera vez que escuchan esa historia. Qrow está cansado de escucharla, pero siempre hace que las mejillas de Ruby se enarbolen, y que su rostro brille en la décima nota de la felicidad.

Qrow no podría quitarle eso ni, aunque quisiera.

Oh, Dioses, él quiere.

.

Hay algo, piensa Qrow, en la forma en la que el cuerpo de Ruby, está atento y dispuesto contra el suyo, aún mientras duerme, en la única cama de la pequeña habitación que ha reclamado como suya.

Hay algo, en la manera en la que sus manos pequeñas se aferran a la parte posterior de su pijama, esa que pocas veces se pone, demasiado acostumbrado a la soledad y a la intemperie.

Cuerpos dispuestos no escasean. Pero el calor. El calor suave, teñido en la más pura vida, necesidad y afecto.

Es algo difícil de encontrar.

.

El monstruo en su interior se convierte en una macilla silenciosa que se expande por cada hueso y cada nervio. Domesticado. Ahora.

Qrow casi puede olvidarlo.

Primario, sucio y sin edulcorar.

No. Es otra cosa se dice a sí mismo. Las sombras se hacen más amplias, y el sonido de la respiración de Ruby se transforma en un ancla a su lado.

Sus dedos pican y su garganta está seca. Quiere desgarrar las heridas que tanto le ha costado coser, tender alcohol y sal sobre cada una de ellas.

Dejarlas a la vista para que Ruby las vea. Que sepa cuando podrido y sucio es el hombre al que tanto idolatra... Al que tanto _am_... No.

Hay dos cosas que pueden calmar el hambre y la sed en esta habitación.

Qrow no escoge ninguna de ellas.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y espera.

Afuera la tormenta lo arrulla silenciosamente.

Adentro en la forma de la niñita, que balbucea silenciosamente a su nombre, y murmura pequeñas palabras de afecto, también.

Cae en un estupor sin sueños.


End file.
